


У кого-нибудь есть скотч?

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Тор неожиданно для себя самого спрашивает:- А что за погода в Квинсе?Уэйд, не оборачиваясь, бросает:- Да нормальная. Светит солнце.





	У кого-нибудь есть скотч?

\- За этими сраными асгардцами глаз да глаз, их же хрен убьешь.  
Тор хмурится и понимает, что это сон.

Несмотря на сон, в целом, Корг прав.  
Чего Корг не знает, так это того, что это может стать проблемой для самих асгардцев. Вот Мстители: им тоже дерьмово. Иногда совсем дерьмово. Но они держатся и пытаются все исправить. Стив вот делает серьезное страдальческое лицо и говорит, что не знает, как жить, если не выйдет исправить.  
А вот Тору уже ни черта не хочется исправлять. 

Но кто его спрашивает. В дверь стучат, во сне Валькирия орет “ваше величество” с такой интонацией, как будто шлет его нахрен, а в реальности Ракета и в самом деле шлет его нахрен, пытаясь таким образом разбудить.  
Надо отдать Ракете должное: это работает.

\- Вставай, парень с тяжелой судьбой. У нас гости.

*

Гость сидит в переговорке, закинув ноги на любимый стол Старка.  
Наташа стоит в углу, смотрит на него, как на кусок дерьма, и вертит в пальцах нож. Тору даже неловко. Как-то это невежливо, что ли. 

Потом гость открывает рот, и идея о вежливости покидает переговорку. Еще через две минуты Тор перестает это слушать. Еще через пять он понимает, что все же слушает, и бесится все больше и больше. Почему-то “вы все живете в сраном комиксе и даже не можете собраться в одном кадре, чтобы наконец надрать жопу этому синему ублюдку” становится последней каплей, и Тор встает.  
И тут белые глаза маски смотрят прямо на него.  
\- О нет, только не ты, не бросай меня здесь с ними. Я ведь пришел из-за тебя!  
Наташа орет:  
\- Что, блядь, значит, ты пришел из-за него, Уэйд?  
Уэйд разводит руками, откидываясь в кресле дальше, чем кажется возможным, и ржет. Кресло не выдерживает, и Уэйд опрокидывается назад вместе с ним, тут же начиная орать из-под стола.  
\- У меня для него сообщение! Смотрите-ка, это же абсолютно ебаная фраза в двадцать первом веке, но хоть как-то надо двигать сюжет?

*

Сообщение оказывается абсолютной бессмыслицей: Уэйд, так и не встав с пола, рассказывает, что Тору зачем-то нужно притащиться на склад где-то в Квинсе. Тор так бесится со всех этих “комиксов”, что отказывается идти, требуя хоть одну причину.  
Из угла вылезает Ракета и вызывается пойти вместо него.  
\- Хм. А на самом деле, это неплохо. Ты же шаришь в технике, да? Все, ты классный, идем. Ты мне всегда нравился, это же круто, сделать персонажа из енота. Если этот идиот не интересуется погодой в Квинсе, это его проблемы.

Ракета, явно ожидавший какой-то другой реакции, жмет плечами и идет собирать какое-то барахло в мастерскую, обещая рассказать, что там, когда вернется. Стив предлагает пойти тоже, Наташа машет рукой - дескать, не нужно.  
Когда они уже почти уходят, Тор неожиданно для себя самого спрашивает:  
\- А что за погода в Квинсе?  
Уэйд, не оборачиваясь, бросает:  
\- Да нормальная. Светит солнце.

*

Ракета возвращается через два дня, с порога тащится на общую кухню, где сидит Тор, и ищет пиво.  
Открывает бутылку когтем. Пятница зовет всех собраться на этой же кухне, но Ракета вдруг говорит:  
\- Не надо, Пятница.  
Пятница удивленно отзывается “как скажете”, а Ракета садится рядом с Тором.  
\- Ну в общем, пират. Собирайся.  
Наташа вырастает в дверях и спрашивает:  
\- Да что там такое? Может, нам всем пойти?  
Ракета качает головой.  
Тор внимательно смотрит на него. Что же там такое.  
\- Объяснишь?  
\- Нет, это надо видеть. Собирайся.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Очень много вопросов! Идешь или нет?  
Ракета скалится, показывая все зубы. Наташа качает головой и уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить снова, и Тор выдает:  
\- Иду.

Конечно, черт бы побрал там всех, надо идти. Все интереснее, чем сидеть и отчаиваться.  
Даже если на этом складе ничего нет, кроме солнца.

*

Они добираются меньше, чем за час; потом Ракета долго плутает по какой-то заброшенной территории, и Тор почти теряет терпение. За очередным поворотом вдруг становится слышно музыку и подпевающий голос, и Ракета идет на звук.

Музыка дерьмовая, а голос оказывается принадлежащим Уэйду. У склада нет стен; Уэйд сидит на втором этаже и болтает ногами, жуя какую-то странную уличную еду. Тор останавливается внизу и смотрит то на Уэйда, то на Ракету.  
\- Серьезно? Мы шли сюда посмотреть на то, как он ест?  
Уэйд как будто не замечает их и поет все громче: детка, я никогда не буду больше танцевать так, как танцевал с тобой; и тут из глубины склада раздается вопль:  
\- Уэйд! Поставь что-нибудь другое, сукин сын!  
Уэйд роняет еду, и та летит со второго этажа вниз, а Тор срывается с места и бежит внутрь.  
За его спиной Ракета орет:  
\- Где моя доля этой сраной шаурмы? Ты что, ее сожрал?

* 

На втором этаже склада царит жуткий бардак. Коробки от пиццы, диван, мониторы и провода, банки краски, детали каких-то механизмов, ноутбуки, подушки, сломанный стул и магнитофон, из которого и играет “детка, я никогда не буду больше танцевать”. Тор взбегает по лестнице и останавливается как вкопанный.

Около магнитофона скорчился мальчишка, сосредоточенно тыкающий в кнопки и бормочущий себе под нос.  
\- Серьезно, Уэйд, кто бы мог подумать, что тебе нравится это дерьмо. Долбаные восьмидесятые?

Он перематывает кассету, а Тор не может насмотреться и поверить в то, что видит.  
Рваные джинсы. Волосы, завязанные в хвост. Куча каких-то странных браслетов. Острые локти. Черная майка - раза в два больше, чем нужно. Худой. Лет семнадцать, наверное.

Мальчишка наконец встает, оборачивается и видит Тора. Разводит руками:  
\- Ну, если ты и правда здесь, может, обнимешь меня?

И улыбается. Один в один его младший брат. Тор зажмуривается; страшно почти так же, как было, когда Локи умер. Иллюзия или нет. Иллюзия или нет? Иллюзия или..  
И тут Локи - мелкий, худющий, семнадцать лет, чужая черная майка и рваные джинсы - всем весом едва не сбивает его с ног, обнимая первым.

И Тор снова - первый раз за год - может дышать.

*

Уэйд жует шаурму и ругается одновременно.  
\- Прекрати перематывать песню! Это моя песня! Ты, мелкий идиот, ничего не понимаешь в музыке!  
\- Заткнись, боже мой! Ты ведь можешь лучше, Уэйд, почему обязательно ебучие восьмидесятые, откуда в тебе столько романтики!  
\- Что не так с восьмидесятыми! Ты, блядь, жив только потому, что во мне столько романтики!

Локи ржет и поднимает руки, сдаваясь.  
Они втроем сидят на краю этажа; Ракета ушел копаться в деталях.

\- Это правда, кстати, все из-за сраных восьмидесятых и романтики в сердце Уэйда.  
\- Как это?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами и отвечает вместо Локи.  
\- Да как обычно. Я шел к своей девушке и встретил его, он увязался за мной и стал рассказывать, что придумал, как исправить всю эту херню, которую сделал Танос.. ага. А потом я попросил ее вернуть придурка обратно. И она вернула, хотя и мелкого. А все потому, что она меня любит. А этот идиот еще орет, что ему не нравятся восьмидесятые.  
Локи улыбается. Тору хочется спросить, что за девушка, но он, кажется, знает ответ. 

Из глубины склада вдруг раздается голос Ракеты:  
\- У кого-нибудь есть скотч?  
Локи встает, находит скотч в какой-то из коробок и идет к Ракете; Уэйд пихает Тора в бок.  
\- Давай, не тупи, иди за ним. Не знаю, сработает ли то, что он придумал, но это же комикс, должно получиться. По-моему, он собирается путешествовать во времени.

**Author's Note:**

> это седьмая (!!!) и я надеюсь, последняя за год попытка вернуть Локи в мир живых.  
> должно сработать; я сделала все, что могла


End file.
